Feeling so Real
by Ayame Nightbreed
Summary: Kadaj a fait un mauvais rêve, qui lui semble étrangement réel... Et ses frères sont là pour le réconforter.


_Notes : Ca, c'est une idée qui me trottait dans la tête depuis pas mal de temps... J'espère que vous allez apprécier ! _

_Oh, et surtout, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, ce qui va et ne va pas dans une review... Ca fait toujours plaisir, et c'est la meilleure récompense que vous puissiez me faire (même si vous n'avez pas aimé !). :) _

_Bonne lecture !_

**

* * *

**

**Feeling so Real**

_« Rêve : __Suite d'images, de représentations qui traversent l'esprit, avec la caractéristique d'une conscience illusoire telle que l'on est conscient de son rêve, sans être conscient que l'on rêve. » _

--

Exténué une longue et dure journée, Yazoo laissait l'eau brûlante lui dénouer les muscles. Une douche… Le seul plaisir qu'il pouvait s'offrir après avoir enduré les harassants combats de la zone d'entraînement et les leçons des professeurs intransigeants chargés de son éducation et de celle de ses frères.

Lorsqu'il se décida enfin à sortir de la cabine –s'il tardait trop, on finirait par leur couper l'eau-, il s'enroula dans une grande et moelleuse serviette blanche, et entreprit de sécher ses longs cheveux d'argent.

Une fois habillé, il prit la direction de sa chambre. Il n'aspirait qu'à dormir, et surtout, éviter de penser au lendemain… Mais en passant devant la chambre de son petit frère, Kadaj, quelque chose attira son attention. La porte était grande ouverte et la petite pièce plongée dans le noir.

Il entra prudemment, hésitant à déranger le sommeil de son frère.

La silhouette de Kadaj se découpait nettement au beau milieu des lumières crues de l'infinie ville flottante, Midgar. Le jeune garçon, hagard, était assis en tailleur devant la grande fenêtre de sa chambre. Le visage enfoui dans les mains, il avait la respiration hachée, comme s'il sanglotait.

Yazoo s'agenouilla en l'attirant contre lui, et il se blottit contre son frère aîné en soupirant. Il tremblait comme une feuille dans son pyjama de coton. La vue de ce petit, venant tout juste de quitter l'enfance, qui se blottissait contre sa nuque fit chavirer son cœur. Il aurait voulu pouvoir le protéger, l'écarter des mains griffues des monstres qui le maltraitaient jour après jour…

Il n'était pas rare que l'épuisement le fasse craquer, le soir, après interminable journée d'entraînement et de tests médicaux. Bien qu'il soit si jeune, on ne lui laissait aucun répit… Et quoi qu'en dise leur aîné à tous les deux, Loz, il ne pouvait pas lui reprocher de se laisser aller à pleurer de temps en temps.

A cet instant, celui-ci, intrigué par la présence de Yazoo ans la chambre du cadet, entra et s'assit auprès d'eux. Ils avaient l'habitude de se retrouver ainsi, le soir, mais l'état de détresse inhabituel de Kadaj l'inquiétait.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Kadaj ? lui demanda-t-il.

-C'est rien… Juste un cauchemar, marmonna le garçon.

Yazoo repoussa une mèche de cheveux que la sueur avait collée au front de Kadaj. Puis il planta ses prunelles émeraude dans les siennes. Il voulait que son frère se débarrasse de ce mauvais rêve en le lui racontant dans ses moindres détails. D'ordinaire, cela marchait tout le temps. Il ne supportait pas que Kadaj soit tourmenté par quoi que ce soit ; mais tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était le consoler et l'aider à retrouver le sommeil.

-Calme-toi…C'est fini, maintenant. Raconte-moi ce rêve.

-On était tout au fond d'une montagne, déclara docilement le garçon. Et il y avait une femme et un homme que je ne connaissais pas… Ils étaient blessés, à cause de nous, je crois. Ensuite, on était dans une grande forêt et ils ne voulaient pas nous dire quelque chose alors…

Il arrêta de parler pour regarder Yazoo. Ce qu'il avait vu le hantait encore, et désormais, il n'était plus sûr de pouvoir regarder ses frères du même œil.

-Je t'ai vu enlever des enfants dans une ville faite de métal pour qu'ils se battent à notre place, mais je ne me souviens plus contre qui c'était… Après, je me suis vu invoquer Bahamut, le dragon, pour détruire la même ville. Et à la fin, on mourait tous les trois !

-Pourquoi ? lui demanda Loz.

-Parce qu'on n'avait pas trouvé ce qu'on cherchait, répondit Kadaj après hésitation.

-Et qu'est-ce que c'était ?

-J'en sais rien…

Il prit une grande inspiration. Il avait vraiment du mal à s'en remettre, pour une fois…

-J'ai cru que je dormais mais quand je me suis réveillé, j'étais assis là. Ca me semblait tellement réel !

-Ca ne m'étonnerait pas que tous les traitements qu'on te donne t'aient rendu somnambule…, dit Yazoo, songeur.

-Vous croyez que ça va vraiment se passer un jour ? Que je vais…

Il s'interrompit, la peur au ventre. Il ne voulait ni torturer des gens, ni détruire des villes, ni quoi que ce soit d'autre ! Et la voix de femme qu'il avait entendue dans sa tête et qui lui disait de se venger… Se venger de quoi ? Elle lui rappelait quelqu'un, mais il n'aurait su dire qui. Cela l'avait tellement terrifié qu'il n'avait pas osé en parler à ses frères.

Ses aînés le considérèrent un moment, sceptiques. Ils avaient l'air de ne pas le croire, mais lui, il était sûr de ce qu'il avait vu !

Comme il aurait aimé leur montrer pour qu'ils le comprennent enfin et arrêtent de se moquer de lui…

-Discutez autant que vous voulez, moi, je retourne me coucher, fit Loz en se retenant de rire.

-Tu pourrais essayer de me comprendre ! s'exclama Kadaj, offusqué.

Loz se leva, puis se dirigea vers la porte en soupirant. Il en avait assez des gamineries du plus jeune ; juste un mauvais rêve, et il en faisait toute une montagne ! Mais au fond, c'était plutôt amusant. Cela lui rappelait sa propre enfance…

-Il essaye, dit Yazoo en le prenant par les épaules pour le calmer. Mais pour lui, tes histoires ne sont que des bêtises de mioche.

-Je suis sûr qu'il te racontait les mêmes, à mon âge !

-Ah, ça… je ne les ai pas oubliées ! Mais il m'étriperait s'il savait que je t'en ai parlé !

A ces mots, l'enfant fut pris d'un fou rire qui résonna longuement dans toute la pièce. Yazoo aimait écouter ce son clair, plein de candeur, qu'il laissait échapper bien trop rarement à son goût. Kadaj, grâce à son innocence enfantine et malgré son caractère difficile, apportait toujours un peu de joie dans le dur quotidien des trois jeunes gens.

-Tu sais ce que je pense ? T'as trop d'imagination, p'tit frère.

-Je sais ce que j'ai vu ! s'écria Kadaj, à nouveau étreint par la colère. J'ai rien imaginé !

-J'ai jamais dit le contraire. Mais tu dois apprendre à faire la différence entre la réalité et les rêves.

-Mais… , commença-t-il.

-Ce n'est pas parce que tu t'es vu faire ça adulte que ça va t'arriver. Et entre nous, tu as déjà du mal à tenir ton épée correctement, alors je te vois mal invoquer Bahamut !

-Parle pour toi ! rétorqua-t-il entre l'amusement et la colère.

-En plus, la ville que tu m'as décrite n'existe pas.

-Comment tu peux le savoir ? lui demanda le garçon, dubitatif. On est jamais sortis d'ici… Tout ce qu'on connaît du monde, c'est cette tour, ce trou à rat qui nous sert de chambre et ce qu'on voit de Midgar, d'ici.

-On m'a montré des images du monde, une fois… Des villes recouvertes de neige toute l'année –de la neige blanche, hein ! Pas la boue grise qui tombe sur Midgar en hiver- une autre construites en haut de falaises oranges, et même une qui s'étendait le long d'une grande plage blanche. Quelque part, il y a des plaines recouvertes d'herbes et de fermes, et puis une forêt d'arbres blancs qui brillent dans la nuit…

Ils étaient là, à regarder l'extérieur, devant cette fenêtre, si proches de la liberté et pourtant à des lieues de pouvoir sortir de la tour Shinra. La compagnie contrôlait tout, des plus grandes agglomérations à leurs fragiles vies. Le nom Shinra était partout : peint sur les murs des immeubles, affiché sur de colossaux présentoirs publicitaires, sur les emballages de la nourriture que l'on consentait à leur donner matin et soir…

Le rire de Kadaj fit sortir son frère de ses pensées.

-C'est toi qui as trop d'imagination ! J'ai jamais rien vu de pareil, moi !

Ce qu'il pouvait être drôle, parfois ! Comme si le reste du monde pouvait être différent de la ville flottante !

-Toutes les villes ne ressemblent pas à Midgar, Kadaj. Tu verras, un jour, on t'y emmènera.

-Ouais… le jour où on sortira d'ici.

Il doutait qu'on les laisse partir un jour. D'après ce qu'il avait entendu en écoutant aux portes, la Shinra avait besoin d'eux. Mais pour quoi faire ? A part les faire combattre et se servir d'eux pour leurs tests soi-disant médicaux, on ne leur demandait rien en particulier.

Yazoo se leva soudain, en entraînant Kadaj avec lui. Il l'aida à faire quelques pas pour s'assurer qu'il se sentait assez bien, puis le laissa marcher tout seul.

-Retournons dormir, maintenant.

-J'ai pas sommeil ! rétorqua-t-il.

-Je sais bien, fit Yazoo. Tu n'as _jamais_ sommeil. Mais il faut se reposer avant demain. Il paraît qu'on va devoir s'entraîner deux fois plus longtemps qu'avant.

A ces mots, le plus jeune fit la grimace. Six heures par jours, ça ne leur suffisait pas !?

-Je ne veux pas dormir tout seul…, murmura Kadaj en espérant que son frère comprenne où il voulait en venir.

Ce dernier sourit de la gêne du jeune garçon, et en le prenant doucement par les épaules, il le mena jusqu'à la sortie de sa chambre.

-Tu sais, ça ne me dérange pas que tu restes dormir avec moi, lui dit-il.

-Hum… J'ai toujours peur que tu refuses…

Soulagé, Kadaj passa un bras autour de la taille de son aîné. Il aimait dormir avec lui, ne serait-ce que pour jouir de la chaleur de sa peau. Quand il se reposait auprès d'un de ses frères, il était capable d'oublier tout ce qui l'entourait, y compris ses rêves.

Kadaj souhaitait ardemment reléguer son cauchemar au rang de mauvais souvenir, mais quelque chose lui disait qu'il aurait du mal à s'en remettre… Car ce qu'il avait ressenti au cours de ce songe était bien réel, quoique inconnu.


End file.
